Trapped in Edo
by Pershefonne
Summary: Shiina Yuya is a teenager orphan girl, who lives with her little brother Nozomu.One day,they find a shrine in the way home and they decide to take a look. But the moment they arrive in front of the shrine something weird happens. They travel back in time to Edo, but they get separated. Now Yuya has to search for his brother, but he has end up serving some Lord, also called a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in Edo!**

** Hello everybody! This is my first story… You know it's going to suck, well I warned you so if you want to continue, it's up to you! Also, I'm Spanish, so if you see anything wrong tell me! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo… But I really want to:(

**Summary: **Shiina Yuya is a teenager orphan girl; she lives in the apartment her parents left for her with her little brother Nozomu. One day, while she was going back home with her brother, they find a little shrine in the way home and go to take a look. But the moment they arrive in front of the shrine something weird happens. The floor starts to disappear and a flash blinds them, times stop for a moment and when Yuya opens her eyes again the scenery has changed. She is in Edo and her brother isn't with her. And that's where her journey looking for her brother starts, who meanwhile is in the care of a famous Lord, who some people call him the Demon Lord. (Important: Yuya here is really strong, but she doesn't use guns, she uses two katanas! I wanted a strong main female characterXD.)

**Chapter 1:**

Yuya walked down the street and stopped at the gate of a primary school. There, she waited some minutes until a lot of children started going out like crazy out of the school. ``Well, today was the last day before Christmas holydays. They must be exited. How cute! ´´ thought Yuya smiling. Then she saw a little black haired boy running to her, he had a big smile on his face.

-Nee-chan! Look, look! - He had a picture on his hand. Yuya took it and smiled sweetly, in the picture were both of them holding hands beside a Christmas tree. –It's really well drawn! You are an artist Nozomu! - She hugged him and hold his hand the way back home.

They were walking home when Nozomu suddenly stopped. He pulled his sister to some stairs which lead to a small shrine.

-Yuya-nee, let's go to pray.

They started to climb up the stairs and arrived to the shrine. Yuya felt a chill, there was something strange there. She sharpened her senses; she was an expert in kendo, judo, and all sort of self-defense (**A/N:**I'm sorry I don't if it's self-defense skills or whatever it is). She learned everything for her brother, ``Nozomu is just too cute, and there a lot of perverts everywhere! ´´, that's what she thought.

They approached the shrine and started to pray. When suddenly the floor disappeared of their feet and they fell. Nozomu shouted and Yuya grabbed him by his arm. A sudden light blind them and seconds later Yuya fell on her butt.

Slowly opened her eyes to see a big forest, she looked around shocked and rubbed her eyes. After finally regaining her senses she felt air in the hand which should be grabbing Nozomu's arm. She panicked, quickly getting up, she shouted his name.

-Nozomu! Nozomu! NOZOMU! NO-ZO-MU! - She shouted desperately.

She stopped when she her some noise, she quickly approached the noise hoping it was her brother, but it was a young black-haired woman. She looked very ill and was breathing heavily.

-Hey, are you okay?-said Yuya.

-Oh...*pant* Ye-es…*pant* Th-thank you, miss…- she said lifting her head to Yuya, who surprised gasped. She was beautiful like a doll, a Yamato Nadeshiko, with long, straight black hair and porcelain skin.

- I'm Shiina Yuya. And anyways, you look seriously bad. Let's go to look for a doctor. - said Yuya,showing a preoccupied expresio, passed the woman's arm over her shoulder and lifting her up. She had totally forgotten about her brother, she really cared about people, even about strangers. - What's your name?

-I'm Sakuya.

**Nozomu's POV**

``Waahh, my eyes hurt! ´´ I rubbed my eyes and them opened them, and I was in some strange place with a lot of trees. I looked around but I didn't find nee-chan. I started to feel nervous. I walked some meters and found some path, I followed the path shouting nee-chan's name.

-Nee-chan! Yuya nee-chan! Yuy-

I hit something and fell on my butt, I rubbed it in pain. I looked up and I saw some thugs looking men. They looked at me and I gulped, I felt my knees shaking.

-A brat? - One of them took me by the chin- Or a missy?

-Y' know, that's easy to know. - said another pointing my clothes. The first one and other guy grabbed me while the second one started to tear off my clothes.

I looked at them scared to death and shouted. One of them shut me up with covering my mouth. I felt tears flowing endlessly.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light falling on the man undressing me, then another flash knocked down the other two who were grabbing me.

-Are you alright? - A beautiful woman asked me. She dressed like a ninja and had a spider on her breast. With her was a pink-haired guy who was the one who knocked down the men, he was wearing a bandana.

-I'm al-alright. Thank you.

-Really!? Raping kids!?-The man shouted to the men.

My savior gave me his hand and pulled me up. - You kid dress strange. Are you not from here?

-Eh… I don't know, I think I'm lost. I'm looking for my sister.

-You lost? Mmm… then why don't you come with us? It's better to be with someone than lost and we might find your sister! What do you think?

-O-okay. But where are we going? - He smiled at me and patted my head.

-To an unsocial guy's house!

**Finished! Well guys, what do you think? Was it good? Review please!**

**You must know who are the ones who helped Nozomu, right? And the ``unsocial guy´´? **

**If you like the story I think it will be a long one!**

**Thank you for reading!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's time for the second chapter! Thank you ****Tsume-en-Force****for your review (I almost cried when I saw someone reviewedXD) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakuya and Yuya arrived to a little house; the house was totally in ruins. There was a man coming out, he had short black hair. When he saw them, his face change drastically, he came running towards them.

-SAKUYA! Sakuya! Are you alright?!- He reached them.

-Kyoshiro…*pant* It has started again…*pant*- she said.

-I will prepare the medicine, wait for a bit. - He turned to Yuya. - Please take her into the house.

She did everything she was commanded, she put Sakuya on a futon and helped Kyoshiro. After drinking the medicine and sleeping a bit Sakuya looked better. She sat up and smiled sweetly to Kyoshiro who was next to her.

-Where is she? - She said looking around.

-She? Ah, you mean the miss who helped you?

-Yes.

-Why?

-Kyoshiro, where is she?

-Out-outside.-He said confused.

Sakuya stood up and went outside, where she found Yuya staring into space. She called her, but didn't receive response, so she shouted.

-SHIINA YUYA-SAN!

-Eh?-she said startled.

-Shiina-san, thank you for helping me. - Sakuya bowed.

-You're welcome, and also, you can call me Yuya.

-Yuya-san, you are not from here, right?

-Well, I don't know. Are we in Japan?

-Yes, we are.-Sakuya looked happy. - But I did not mean that. You are not from this era, right?

-From this era? - Yuya looked at her, then her eyes grew wider and started looking everywhere. - Don't tell me... this can't be… EDO!?

Yuya's mind was in shock for a moment,but then questions and questions came up to her mind confusing her more. She came back of her thought when she heard Sakuya continuing the conversation.

-I saw you in my dreams. - Sakuya said seriously. - You are here for some reason you have to accomplish.

-What? Something I have to accomplish? Is this some strange dream?

-No, it is not. Do you think it is a dream?

Yuya stared at her thinking. A dream? It felt too real for being a dream. She didn't understand anything; everything looked like it was a manga. She had no option but to listen to Sakuya. She shook her head as a response to Sakuya's question.

-If you want to go back home you must do what someone brought you here for.

-No way! But why me? I'm just some girl.

-I do not think so. - said Sakuya smiling.

-Oh, whatever. What I have to do to get out of here?-said Yuya, now more calmed.

-I do not know, but guessing of what I have seen in my dreams, I think your task is it to help the little ``demon´´- Sakuya chuckled at her last words, Yuya looked at her confused.-Anyways, let's go inside. I will explain everything while drinking some delicious tea!

**Some meters away from them…**

There were two beautiful women in front of a ruined house who were noticed by a group of some males who were passing by. The men approached them with dirty intentions on their minds.

-Hello, misses. Are you alone?-said one of them grabbing Yuya from the shoulder.

Yuya glared at him, and without giving him time to react, she grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man fell on his knees and, Yuya pushed him with her feet to the ground and dislocated his shoulder. The man shouted in pain, and then Yuya let him go and turned to the others who were starting to react. Fast as a lightening knocked them one by one, dislocating their joints or hitting them in the back of their heads. In ten seconds a group of six men was knocked out by a high school girl.

-See, you are not ``just´´ some girl. - Said Sakuya smiling to her, Yuya smiled her back.

**Now, in a place really far from there…**

A woman, a pink-haired man and a kid arrived at a big house lost in the mountain.

-Is this the house of your friend, Benitora-san? – Asked Nozomu.

-No way! - Benitora laughed. - His real place is huge! This is just a training place that he loves to come. Look there he is! Kyo-han!

He said pointing a tall man who was sitting on the tatami with a bottle of sake on one hand and on the other a really long sword. Hearing his name he glared at Benitora and his companions. Nozomu froze up as the ruby red eyes of the man glared at him. ``They look so dangerous, but they are beautiful.´´ he thought. It took him a big effort to follow Benitora to that scary looking man.

**And the end of the chapter! How was it? Liked the super strong Yuya? Now what happens in Sakuya's dreams? Will Yuya know for what is she there? And what will happen to Nozomu?**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

-So you had another dream? - Kyoshiro looked worried.

-Yes. - Kyoshiro, Sakuya and Yuya were sitting around a table drinking some tea. - I had few of them. In one I see Yuya-san running towards a battlefield and slashing everything in her way; in another, I see you protecting him and getting injured badly, and in the last one…well, I think it is pretty personal, so better I do not mention it.-said Sakuya smirking with a little blush on her cheeks.

-Okay, first who is ``him´´?-said Yuya organizing her thoughts.

-Ah, he is Kyo.

-Kyo?!-Kyoshiro exclaimed surprised.

-And why would I protect someone I don't even know?-asked Yuya.

-Well…Umm…- Sakuya blushed again. - You will see.

-Um, whatever. But do you know for what I'm here?

-Not exactly. But I think you came here to help Kyo, that's what you do all the time on my dreams.

-Really, who is that Kyo?

-He is a lord of a land quite far from here.

-A lord?-Yuya sighed. - I need some time to think. I will go on a walk.

Yuya came out of the house and walked into the forest. She needed to organize her ideas. First, she had traveled back in time to Edo; second, she had lost Nozomu; third, according Sakuya's dreams, Sakuya was some sort of priestess who could see the future, she was there to help someone called Kyo. Now she would believe anything as long as her situation made some sense. Okay, now she had to think to what to do. She had to search for his little brother and then look for that guy to get out of there. She walked back to Sakuya and Kyoshiro's house; they said they would let her stay for the night.

-Are you now better?-Kyoshiro just came out when she was arriving to the house.

-Well, yeah. Is just… everything… is just crazy! - Kyoshiro laughed.

-I know what you mean. If someone gets involved with Kyo, Sakuya,... Your life will be totally messed up, but you will have fun.

-Have fun?

-Well, I think the times when I was with Kyo and everyone it was the happiest. But I'm already happy just being with Sakuya! – Said Kyoshiro blushing at his statement, Yuya chuckled.

-Were you guys friends?

-Yes, well, for me he is like my best friend and greatest rival. But if he heard me calling him my best friend, I would be dead! - Kyoshiro laughed. Then they heard Sakuya calling for them and they entered in the house.

**The next morning…**

-I really have to dress like this?-Yuya complained.

-Well, with your clothes you really stand out. Also you could have worn a kosode (A kimono from the Edo period), but you chose male clothing.

-It's easier to move.

Yuya was dressed as a man, she used some bandages to wrap her bust (she didn't understand why Sakuya insisted in her not wearing her bra, she suspected she might wanted for herself…) and she tied her hair on a lousy ponytail. With the male clothes she looked like some young boy with a beautiful girly-face.

-Now, you just look like in my dreams.-said Sakuya smiling. - Also you carried two katanas with you, let's go and buy them on town.

-Two real katanas?!- said Yuya excited.

They went down to town and bought two katanas for her, she happily put them on her waist. While she was walking through the town she couldn't get off the feeling that someone was staring at her so she asked.

-Hey, I don't know why, but I feel someone staring me.

-That's because they are staring at you!-said Kyoshiro.

-Eh, really? Who? - Yuya turned around to look.

-All males and females in the town.-laughed Sakuya and Kyoshiro.

-Eh? Why? - They laughed again, she had no self-awareness.

She was really eye-catching regardless she was female or male. With a very rare blonde hair, pretty face and two emerald green beautiful eyes surrounded by ebony eyelashes. Without doubt people stared at her when she passed by.

**Where the poor Nozomu is…**

He was sitting straight like a statue, without moving a muscle, he didn't dare. Under the gaze of two ruby eyes to stand still was actually worth of praising, he was very brave for a kid, when almost all kid who saw those eyes started to cry immediately. In the demon's face a smirk appeared acknowledging the kid's bravery. Then he turned to the bandana guy who was next to the kid.

-So?

-So?-Asked the bandana guy without understanding. The demon glared at him losing his patience. - Ah, you mean the kid! I found him lost somewhere looking for his sister, and I thought that he could be your servant for a while so he could collect some money and look for his sister.

-An idiot like you came up with that? - The demon raised his eyebrow.

-No, Mahiro did.

-What can you do brat?-The demon turned to Nozomu.

-I-I can do chores and my nee-chan showed me some fighting.-said Nozomu trembling.

-If you can do all that, then bring me some sake, brat. - The demon commanded. Nozomu,the demon's new servant, with Mahiro went for the sake as he was ordered.

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Now Yuya is prepared to travel in is she going to do? **

**And what will happen to Nozomu?Will he anger the demon and get himself killed or not?**

**Thank you for reading!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

-Thank you so much for your help.-said Yuya.

-Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you?-Kyoshiro asked.

-I can't make Sakuya-san to do that in her state.

-In my state? I am just fine; I am a bit dizzy, but is just because I am a little bit sick.

-Don't tell me… You really don't know? Oh, for goodness sake! You are pregnant, not sick!

They petrified; they looked like some Buddhist statue in the entrance of a shrine. Then they reacted; one blink, two blinks, and on the third Sakuya started crying. Tears ran through her face and a big smile grew on her lips.

-I got the feeling that I was…*sniff* I was not sure…*sniff* and I did not saw anything in my dreams…*sniff*

Now, it was the time for Kyoshiro to react, he grabbed Yuya by the arms and gave her a look of you-are-not-kidding-right?!

-You're the one who's a medic! Remember how she has been this last days!

Kyoshiro looked at her, then slowly releasing Yuya he placed his hand on Sakuya's belly. Sakuya squeeze his hand with hers and smiled sweetly. Kyoshiro with a burst of happiness; he held her from the waist and spun her in the air laughing.

After waiting for the couple to end their happy moment, Yuya spoke:

-It's time for me to go! I will visit you before I go back to my time.-said hugging both of them.

-Yes! We will be waiting! See you, Yuya-san!

And so they bid farewell. Yuya followed the path to the next town.

**At the Demon's place…**

Nozomu carried two bottles of sake in each hand and swung them while singing. He was walking the road back to his ``Lord's´´ house.

Nozomu was a fast learner so he got used to his new type of life as a servant, he actually quite enjoyed it.

Also, he had got to know the Demon better. He might look unsocial, grumpy, badmouthed, ill-tempered… And many other things.

But he would never lie and was a man of trust. Everyone who actually gets to know him, they'd be loyal to him for their life. He had such charisma…

Nozomu loved his eyes sincerity, now that they didn't scare him. Also, Nozomu highly respected people who never lie.

Nozomu arrived to the house and saw his Lord sitting in his usual place with a empty bottle of sake.

-Lord! I brought your sake!-he happily waved the bottles in the air.

-Seems like he likes you! Strange kid! Normally every kid who sees you cries scared.-commented Benitora who was sitting next to Kyo. Kyo just smirked at the child who came running to them.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will upload the next chapter tomorrow! Look forward to it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your advices Tsume-en-Force and thank you too Mia Kazema and Magicalnana! Also, I will make the chapters longer. If you want to Kyo meet Yuya just wait a bit, she is on the way XD!**

**Chapter 5:**

A week had passed since then and now she was sitting on a rock next to a waterfall. Yuya had time to think about everything; like how was she going to get out of there or why she even was there! Sakuya said her it was to help Kyo, but it didn't explain anything! Help him to do what? That question could get her out of there, couldn't just someone explain it to her! But no, she didn't know anything. So frustrating! Oh, but that wasn't everything, her brother was lost somewhere! All the stress, fear and the feelings she had been repressing these last days came up as tears clouded her eyes. Quickly wiped them, took a deep breath and smiled again.

Then getting up she started to undress; the last days she spent looking some place to bath and finally she found a waterfall. She was going to left her katanas on the floor when she heard footsteps behind her. She quick hid behind a huge rock and looked at the man who suddenly appeared.

-So he's in that house?-Yuya heard the man say to nobody. He was handsome with jet black hair which reached down to his shoulders.

-He really loves that place.-continued the man laughing alone.

A sudden move in the shadows caught her eye. She stared until she could she a figure of a man. The figure came out of the shadows and kneeled in front of the handsome man.

-A ninja! - Yuya couldn't help but exclaim surprised, she have never seen a real ninja in her life. Her shout was pretty much inaudible, but enough for her to get noticed.

The handsome man in a quick move unsheathed his sword and cut down the rock where Yuya was. She jumped back dodging the attack, but she sensed someone on her back. With her incredible speed she spun herself in mid air unsheathing her katanas on the way.

With one of the blades she attacked the ninja-man who was the one who attacked her from behind, he blocked the attack with his kunai. With the other she stopped the second strike of the handsome man's katana.

-Impressive! - The handsome man recognized.-Who are you? A spy? Whose?

-What? I'm not-she was cut off.

-Maybe an assassin after me?

-If that's true I will kill you right now. - The ninja said.

-Wait! No! I was just going to bath when you suddenly appeared!

-So why you were hiding? - asked the handsome man.

-Do you expect me to continue undressing when someone's there?

-Oh, right.-the man smiled.-Then, I'm sorry, miss…or are you a man?

-Eh? I'm a m- again Yuya was cut off, but this time by the ninja.

-Yukimura-sama, he is a man.

-Oh really? And your name? - Now Yuya was pissed so she didn't even bother to correct them.

-It's Shiina Yu- she realized they didn't introduce themselves. - Isn't rude to ask someone's name before saying yours.

-I'm Sanada Yukimura and that's Saizo.

He had a mischievous smile printed on his face. It didn't inspire Yuya confidence, but they didn't seem they would harm her so she relaxed.

-So, are you traveling somewhere, Yuu-kun? Visiting family, perhaps? - He asked, now misunderstanding her name.

-No, I'm looking for my brother and a lord.

-A lord? What's his name?

-Kyo.

-Kyo? Really? - Yuya nodded. - What a coincidence! I was on the way to meet him.

-Seriously? You know the way? - Now Yukimura nodded. - Mind if I join you?

-No, it's perfect. I wanted to talk with you a bit more. - He said smiling and while walking he made her talk endlessly.

**Another** **week later…**

Nozomu had finished all his tasks and now had some free time before dinner. He sat next to his lord and started a one-sided conversation. Although, he didn't mind it because he knew the lord was listening to him.

Suddenly he noticed his lord staring at something, he followed his gaze. There were people walking down the path to his lord's house.

-Brat, go and look who is.

Nozomu got up and run to see who was. When he reached the door he could see the two visitors. One was a black-haired man and the other was a blonde…

Nozomu froze up and so did the blonde. And then they suddenly started running and hugged each other crying.

-Nee-chan, nee-chan…*sniff* Where were you?-cried Nozomu.

-That's what I'm supposed to say, you stupid. - replied his sister.

Then the man who was with her approached them, he smiled at Nozomu.

-Your brother, I suppose. - He said. Yuya nodded.

Yuya and Nozomu hugged each other again for a long time. When Nozomu stopped crying Yuya took him by the shoulders and talked to him seriously.

-Now, you are going to tell me what have you been doing up until now.- she said to her brother.

-Yes! But first I want you to meet him!

**Finished. You liked it? I tried to make it longer!**

**Well guys, Yuya is going to meet Kyo!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is finally the chapter where Kyo and Yuya meet! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks Cece009 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 6:**

When Nozomu brought back the visitors, he found out the man he was dying to introduce to his sister was gone on a walk. So Nozomu guided his sister to his room to talk, he sulked for some minutes. They talked for hours until Nozomu happily fell asleep. Yuya thought about what Nozomu told her and she wasn't quite happy. Who was the damn lord that Nozomu liked so much? Nozomu had never shown interest for someone like that. She felt like the father who meets his _precious _daughter's stupid boyfriend.

She came out of the room leaving Nozomu sleeping soundly on his futon. She walked through the corridors until she finally found a servant.

-Um, sorry. May I ask where is the lord?-she asked.

-Oh, he just came back and is with Benitora-sama and Yukimura-sama. May I guide you there, young man? - Yuya was starting to think they were doing it on purpose. Sure she was dressing as a man, but come on!

The servant took her to them; two of them were sitting around a table. There was another man who was backwards and smoking his pipe leaning on the doorframe which leaded to the garden. As she entered Yukimura and the guy with a bandana smiled at her, and the man who was turning his back didn't even look at her.

-Hey - Yukimura said. - Let me introduced them to you.

Yuya sit and smiling waited for the introductions. Yukimura pointed the bandana guy, Yuya gave him a smile and his cheeks slightly blushed.

-Yuu-kun. - A week with him and he still didn't notice or maybe he did. That's what Yuya thought, she had get to know him the last week enough to know he would do this type of things just to have fun. It really was starting to annoy her.

-This is Toku- The bandana guy coughed compulsively and Yukimura smirked. - He is Benitora.

-And he is Mi- Now the scary looking man glared at him, Yukimura was just laughing. He sure was having fun. - Onime no Kyo.

-He is Shiina Yuu. - He pointed her.

-Ah, that's…- She tried to correct him.

-Yuu? A guy? But wasn't Nozomu-chan looking for his sis?-Benitora asked.

-Yes, that's ri- she was cut off again.

-He must have mixed things.-Yukimura replied.

-Guys, will you hear…

-Right, that must be. But I for a moment I thought you were a woman! If it wasn't for your clothes and figure!

-That's because…- she was getting pissed, a vein popped in her head.

-I also thought that when we first met.

-Would you he- Yuya-bomb was about to explode in 5…

-Yeah, must be difficult for a man to have a girly face.-said Benitora. 4…

- Can you- Her face was totally red. 3…

-And more if you're a samurai. - Replied Yukimura. 2…

-Please, shut- She was almost burning furiously.1…

-No one would take you seriously. - And 0! Yuya exploded.

-SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK HERE! - She shouted letting out all his rage.

-Ahh… You're so damn noisy…- a husky voice said. The other man who was at the room turned, Yuya gasped surprised. His eyes were ruby red and shone dangerously, they were mesmerizing. ``And he is so handsome…´´ Yuya thought, then she realized what she just thought and embarrassed pinched her arm. - Heh, what's that? Two sissies for brothers?

Now she was pissed again. What was wrong with that guy? To call Nozomu a sissy! She got up; in her face there was a big smile.

-Pardon? Did I hear sissy from a guy with longer hair than a woman's?

Kyo also got up and stood in front of her. He glared at her, but she didn't back up. She smiled again to him.

-Do you have a death wish?

-No, I don't think so. And you?

In a blink of eye, both of them unsheathed their katanas and their blades clashed. Unleashing a deathly aura, they stared each other, then they pulled back. Now with a quicker attack, Kyo slashed from the side and Yuya blocked it.

-Please stop! - Benitora came between them. Kyo and Yuya glared at him, he gulped. - Emm, ah! Didn't you want to say Yuu-san?

-YUYA!-she said.

-What? - Benitora said confused.

-MY NAME IS YUYA! Godammit! I'm a- the door open behind her.

-Nee-chan… what's wrong?-Nozomu just came in rubbing one of his eyes.

They all looked surprised to Nozomu, finally someone clarified she was a woman. Benitora opened his mouth and eyes wide, Yukimura raised his eyebrows and Kyo's expression didn't change, but his eyes widened a bit. Yuya turned around slowly, calming her anger, she smiled to Nozomu.

-Nothing. Go back to sleep.

-Ah, Lord! Welcome back! - He greeted happily, ignoring Yuya as everyone. - Do you know my sis? She's super strong.

-Yeah… Too much for a woman.-he stared at her, and then he smirked. – But true, you are just a figureless brat.

Yuya's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks growing red. How rude can he be? She really wanted to hit him!

-Yuya-nee, Benitora-san is the one who saved me and the lord took care of me as his servant.

-Ah, that's right. - She totally forgot about it. When she wanted to meet them to thank them for taking care of her brother, but now she was hesitating. She turned to Benitora and bowed.

-Thank you so much for saving my brother.

-Haha, it's nothing. - He said blushing. Then turned to Kyo, it took her a big effort.

-Th-thank you too. - She said bowing. She smiled with a vein popping in her head.

-You owe me, woman. You will also be my servant. - He smirked while watching Yuya's expression.

-WHAT?!

**Well, end of the chapter! Please review! **

**I will upload the next soon! Look forward to it!XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! ****I'm so sorry I couldn't upload earlier, I didn't have time!**

**Magicalnana, my Yuya is quite an OOC, so more than interfere in the fight I want to make her fight, to be her the one who kicks asses! But of course, the strongest enemies are for Kyo.**

**Tsume-en-Force, is impossible for Yuya to be stronger than a demon!XD. Also, yes, Yukimura knew it just he didn't expect they would discover that she was a woman that fast, he was having fun.**

**Chapter 7:**

He woke up at dawn as he used to ever since he came to that house, Nozomu stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. He quickly got ready and started his chores as a servant. He was going to wash some clothes when he heard a loud noise, like someone playing a drum. He approached the noise that started to sound like something hitting a hard material.

And he saw her, his sister, hitting an almost broken tree like mad shouting all type of insults.

He sighed; he had never seen her sister to lose her temper like that. But the week she had been there, after talking with the Lord she would be in a really bad mood for the whole day.

-That bastard!-she shouted breaking finally the tree. She breathed deep and tried to calm herself; then she noticed the little kid who was watching her.

-Nee-chan, you should stop acting like that every time you talk to the Lord. What are you, a child? - He shook his head. Yuya's eyes and mouth opened in shock; then her cheeks grew red and approached Nozomu with an angry look.

-What did you just say? You dare to talk to your _older s_ister like that? - Her face was close to Nozomu.- Do I have to teach you some manners?

-Ahahaha… There is no need to, nee-chan. - He nervously averted his gaze from her. - I have to go to clean these clothes! Bye, Yuya-nee!

-Tch. You little coward! - She said laughing at the little figure who was disappearing in the woods.

She sat on the floor and looked up to the sky. She felt the breeze on her face; that place was beautiful. Different from the future where buildings were everywhere; there were endless meadows, deep forests… It was all calm and relaxing, but Yuya's calmness was disturbed by a thought. The thought of when she went back to that ``guy's´´ house he would be there. That man, who she only knew from a few days ago, the man who inexplicably made her so mad. It was his expression, his way to talk, his dammed smirk, his arrogant attitude, his…

-ARGH!-she punched the floor, now again irritated. - Just who do you think you are?!

-You're so noisy, woman. - A male voice said behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw him with his usual arrogance.

-Why are you here? - She inquired. He didn't even look at her; he just ignored her and looked to the front. Ah, how much he pissed her.

He suddenly frowned and put his hand on his katana. She raised an eyebrow, not understanding why he did that; but then she felt it. Someone was there. Kyo unsheathed his katana cutting a tree in the way, when the tree fell a shadow came out of it. The shadow was a ninja who was already in fighting pose. He threw some shurikens to Kyo who dodge them without any efforts. When Kyo tried to attack, but the ninja escaped. Kyo growled and sheathed his katana.

-What the? Who was that? - Yuya said surprised by the sudden events.

-Nobunaga…- Kyo whispered. He turned around and left.

Yuya watched his back as he walked away. A strange feeling always appeared each time she talked to him and it was worse when he stared at her, he made her nervous. But Yuya just thought it was because she couldn't stand him.

-I warned him. - Yuya jumped out of surprise. Yukimura was standing next to her. Seemed like they really liked to sneak up on people. - He never listens.

-What? - She said without understanding.

-Spies. Sent by his enemies, he has a lot of them.

-Oh, how strange! - She said sarcastically.

-But lately, there is one man who is sending more assassins and spies than usual. - He said.

-Who is that man?

-Nobunaga. Oda Nobunaga.

-Oda Nobunaga? – She said surprised. Even if she wasn't a fanatic of the Japanese history she knew that name.

- We should get going back. - He said giving her a hand to get up.

**Hours later…**

Nozomu played with some others kids while Yuya watched over them. It was getting dark, and would soon be time to go back.

Yuya stared blankly at the sun that was hiding behind the mountains. She sighed; her head was filled by thoughts, but she tried to ignore them for some time and carry on as she could. She laid on the grass and enjoyed the view of a sky dyed in reddish colors.

A sudden shout made her sit up instantly, and she saw them. One of the children who were playing with Nozomu was on the floor on a strange pose, the other running away crying, and then Nozomu. He was in the arms of a man dressed up in black, a ninja.

``Again? ´´ The thought appeared in Yuya's mind, but it wasn't time to think about that. She rushed to the man as fast as she could, but she reacted late. The ninja disappeared with Nozomu.

Yuya fell on her knees, she was paralyzed. Slowly, with small breathes she tried to recover some composure. She got up and decided what to do. Nozomu had just been kidnapped, the kidnappers identity was unknown to her, but maybe to those guys not. She turned around quickly and run as fast as she could to the demon's house. There was no time to loose, she had to know who was the damn bastard who did that, why he did that, and find them quickly before they harm Nozomu.

- Why do you always get in this type of troubles?!- She cried out.

**The end!**

**Well, Nozomu gets kidnapped! Sorry if it's too typical, but you know, it helps a lot… **

**But anyways, thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry! I'm so sorry I upload this late.**

**My computer had a good time not saving anything I wrote (I need to buy one…); also I was at my grandma's place during holydays where internet doesn't even exist… **

**Well (I will not bother you anymore), here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8:**

She breathed tired; she exhausted herself running at top speed to the demon's house. She found everyone at the backyard; she waited to catch up her breath before explaining anything. Benitora approached her with a worried look.

-Yuya-han, are you alright?

She looked up to him, he flinched at the gaze those emerald eyes gave him. Everyone was looking at her; even Kyo stopped drinking his sake.

-No-nozomu.-She said still catching up her breath.

-Nozomu-chan? Has something happened to him? - Benitora asked.

-He has been kidnapped.

The moment she said everyone panicked and bombarded her with questions about what happened. ``Wow, you sure are popular, Nozomu. Wait! It's not time to think abou-´´ her thoughts stopped as everyone stopped talking. Everyone turned to see the demon who got up and was walking to Yuya.

-What happened, woman. - He said. Yuya gulped, under the intense gaze of those rubies eyes, she hold up her breath. _Beautiful,_ as always the thought appeared on her mind, she shook her head off furiously. Kyo raised an eyebrow at her.

-He was playing with some kids when a ninja suddenly appeared.-she quickly explained. – And…

-You just let that ninja take the brat. - He continued her phrase.

-What! I tried to stop him but he disappeared in the air! - She glared at him.

-Useless woman. - He sighed. Yuya almost unsheathed her sword, but he continued talking. He turned to Yukimura.– You know what to do.

- Of course.- Yukimura replied smiling. - Saizo.

- Yes, Yukimura-sama? – The ninja suddenly appeared and made Yuya shriek out of surprise; she couldn't help it, these guys always appeared out of nowhere.

-Search for the ninja; tell the others to do so.

-As you wish. - And he left.

Meanwhile Kyo had already sat on his usual place and was drinking his sake. Yuya stared at him, he looked like always but there was something different on him. She stared at him and found something hiding on that oh-so-handsome face of his.

"He is… nervous? No… it's more like… worried, that's right! He is worried about Nozomu!" Yuya thought smirking. "What the! Seems like the demon has a heart. How cute!" She laughed covering her mouth with one hand trying to pass unnoticed, but she was noticed by the demon.

-What's so funny, ugly? - Her amusement became irritation in less than a second. She gave him a murderous look and he just smirked.

-Yuya-san, why don't you have a bath? I'm sure any servant will prepare it for you. - Said Yukimura interfering before Benitora could who was about to.

-Oh! If Yuya-sama wants to bath we´ll prepare it right away! - A servant who just entered with tea said.

**Some time later…**

-Aaaa… So relaxing! - Yuya said immersing herself in the warm water of the hot spring. The servant mentioned her there was a hot spring nearby and she immediately asked to be guided there. She was happy to have somewhere to relax and no one to annoy her.

But she couldn't relax with her now kidnapped brother in mind. The only time she had relaxed since she came was the few days she stayed at Sakuya and Kyoshiro's house; at that time she was worried about her situation and of course, her brother. But she was comfortable! Here she was all the time angry and it was really tiring. She let out a sigh.

After some minutes she swam exploring the wide hot spring and she found some monkeys who were having a bath like her. She watched them for some time; the little monkeys were so cute.

She was about to leave when she saw someone entering in the water, a man with muscular body and dark red hair.

"Kyo!"She instantly immersed in the hot water with all her face red. She quickly swam to the other side looking for an escape route before dying of embarrassment, she was a pure girl.

But without doubt she had been noticed by him long ago, and he was having fun watching her embarrassment. She saw her swimming away from him, and he couldn't help but go and tease her.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her out of the water. With her hands she tried to put right her towel and wriggle out of his arms desperately.

-L-let go! LET ME GO! - She shouted.

-You really have an undeveloped body. - He said touching every place of her body. - Maybe in some years…

-You bastard! - With a last push she freed herself. Gasping and really blushed she glared at the man who wasn't even listening to her, and to top it he was smirking at her amused. - One day I'm going to kill you! I swear it!

She ran away, dressed up as quick as possible and got out of there at the speed of light. She arrived to her room and laid on the futon, she still was panting. She turned around and shouted to her pillow all her frustration.

**Later, in another place…**

-So…

-Yes. It's the new plan of Nobunaga. Kidnap someone close to Kyo.

-That's low! But anyways, are you sure?

-Yes. Saizo has confirmed it.

Benitora and Yukimura discussed the matter of Nozomu's kidnapping while Kyo listened to them drinking his sake. Yukimura turned to face Kyo, and said to him what he knew it was the demon's decision.

-We are going to get him back, right? And it wouldn't hurt if we get Nobunaga's land by the way. - He said with his usual smile which answered with his also usual smirk.

- As if it were that easy. - Benitora said being sensible for the first time.

**End of chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Yuya was having what she could call a quite normal morning "there"; as always damn worried over something, but somehow (she didn't even understand it herself) keeping her cool.

But when the evening came, she would have never expected she would end up in such a situation. She was standing next to Yukimura and Benitora in the corner of the biggest room of the Japanese house.

Yukimura sort of explained to her the reason of being there; they were having a reunion with all Kyo's subordinates about Nobunaga.

And there she was; in a room with nine men, alone. Six thought looking men sitting in two lines and in the front was sitting Kyo alone. All those men were staring at her and she did her best to ignore it looking up to Kyo who was drinking his usual sake bottle.

-From the one next to Kyo in the right row; Sinpachi, Yoshimune and Shinosuke; the other row; Tsunayoshi, Takashige and Yoshinobu. - Yukimura whispered to Yuya's ear.

-Without honorifics?

-Of course, I have known them since long ago. - He smiled. - Also, you don't have to remember them they are not really important.

He said the last loud enough for everyone to hear it, earning the glare of those men and a smirk from Kyo. The men just turned away their gaze from a smiling Yukimura to Yuya again a little bit pissed.

-My lord…- one of the men, Tsunayoshi, talked now shifting his gaze from Yuya to Kyo. - Would you mind telling us why this young man is here? And who is he?

-SHE is Shiina Yuya-han. Nobunaga kidnapped her brother and she wants to rescue him. - Benitora said.

-A woman? Really? - Some of the men "whispered" quite loudly, enough for Yuya to hear it. She tried to ignore the comment.

- And this reunion got to do anything with that?

-Of course! We are going to crush Nobunaga. - Benitora replied.

-Why? – Other man entered in the conversation, Yoshinobu. - Is because that "lady's" brother?

-Well, that's not all. You know Nobunaga has been sending a lot of spies and assassins these past months, we all know he wants these lands, so it was just matter of time he made some move like kidnapping someone dear to Kyo. - At that Kyo glared at Yukimura who was explaining, but he continued. - Of course kidnapping sounds a bit stupid, but it can be part of a bigger plan, that's what I suspect. I have already sent my spies to get any information; I expect them to come back soon. But meanwhile we thought to discuss this with all you before doing anything.

-Right decision. – replied Tsunayoshi. - Just one thing… you said someone _dear_ to the Lord?

-Yeah… What's with that faces? Is something wrong? – Benitora asked not understanding the shocked faces of the men.

-Well, this lady's little brother has made his way into Kyo's heart, if he has one. - Yukimura chuckled and earned a murderous glare from Kyo. - But it's not strange, that kid is lovable.

-You. - His hoarse voice resounded through the room, everyone turned to look at him. He sounded annoyed, Yuya thought. - Shut up.

Everyone shut up which was quite normal, it was an order from Kyo and there was no one who had the guts to disobey him.

Yuya stared at him, his voice as always was so powerful, so imposing – so amazingly attractive and addictive she admitted. Realizing what she was thinking her cheeks flushed and she turned her gaze from him to the nearer wall. "What the hell are you thinking?! Your brother is kidnapped and you are thinking that you like his voice? Are you stupid?–this was the rational inner Yuya- And what's worse, you thinking about this guy, no wrong, about THIS BASTARD?! No matter how atrac-No, no… He is a bastard…Yuya, he is a bastard!–now it was the Yuya who was so embarrassed that she was trying to convince herself- … I'm talking to myself? God I'm going crazy!

A smirk appeared in his face, and of course, the reason was that woman who amused him so much. When he told everyone to shut up she had turned like everyone to look at him, but after a moment she turned her gaze from him with a slight blush. He had raised an eyebrow at her and watched how her facial expression changed drastically. The woman was so strange. He shifted his gaze from her and turned to his subordinates with a serious face.

-We are going to get back the brat and kill that annoying fly.-he said.

-How are we going to do that?-Yukimura inquired.

-We will make him declare war to us and all his army out, then crush him.

-And again, how we will do that?

-Not rescuing the brat.

-What?!- Everyone said.

-I said- he glared at everyone. - We won't go to save him.

-But why? You just said you would get him back! - Benitora said. Kyo sighed and glared at them again, he was surrounded by idiots who didn't even know how to shut up and listen.

-If we don't save him, that shit will have to change of strategy to kill me. Also we all know he is the kidnapper.

-I don't get it. - Everyone said in unison.

-Ah! So you mean now that his attack has become public there is no need for assassins and so, right? A war should be the easiest way to end with you. - Yukimura said, earning a glare of Kyo. - Not that's going to happen. But what about Nozomu? If his kidnapping plan fails wouldn't he kill him?

Yuya, who was listening the conversation still looking at the wall, turned her face abruptly with a horrified expression. Her lower lip started to tremble with her eyes attempting to fill up with tears; she bit her lip and tried to calm herself with pain. She glanced at Kyo waiting for his reply; he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

-He won't. He won't kill the brat if we make him look important to me. If they think that they will keep him as a trump card. - He said.

-As a trump card, eh? You mean that if he doesn't defeat you he will use Nozomu? Like what? Exchanging his life for yours? - Yukimura said and Kyo stared at him. He said nothing so what Yukimura said was correct. – Then I guess he will be safe for now, but what will do to get him back?

-You think about it.-Kyo said, then he got up and exited the room without saying anything more.

Yuya watched his back as he got out, somehow she felt relieved. He said her brother wasn't going to be killed. That was what he said and maybe they really killed Nozomu. But strangely enough she trusted what he said, it was quite logical and there was something that made her believe in him. Nozomu wasn't going to be killed and they will save him.

**The end.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and for reading!**

**Maybe this chapter was a little crappy, but I'm so tired! **

**I don't know how but this week I had so many exams and I'm always paired up with F*CKING ANNOYING guy! Really, sometimes I just want to kill him. I know the police will understand me if I do it!**

**But, oh well, thanks for reading and review! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
